Lay all your love on me
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Don't go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me. A Culia songfic.


_**Authors Note 1: **_A tribute to my second favorite song by ABBA lay all your love on me.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI:Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME.**_

_**I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you......**_

Julia was out with Calleigh when she saw something she at all didn't like. Her sweetheart looking like was more than friendly with another woman. That she couldn't have so she walked over to them. But as the subtle woman she was she just picked on Calleigh's shoulder which made Calleigh turn towards her.

The younger brunette looked into Julia's eyes seeing the dark green shade in them knowing she was furious and then looked at the woman she had just been talking to putting the pieces back together saying, "Julia, this is Mary Lou Justin an old friend of mine, Mary Lou, this is Julia Winston, the one I was telling you about."

The two shook hands and engaged in some polite conversation before the couple and Mary Lou walked in separate directions as Calleigh whispered, "Will you calm down, there is nothing to worry about."

"Sure didn't look that way," she answered.

"So I can't even talk to others now," she said as they got outside and Julia lights a smoke.

"You can, but I do not appreciate you flirting with others when we are together," she said.

"Hell Julia, I wasn't, I have no interest in her what so ever, she's more like a sister, we grew up together and I hadn't seen her in ages, we were merely catching up", said Calleigh a tad annoyed.

Julia let out a huff and Calleigh said, "Firstly you shouldn't smoke and secondly I do not want anyone else and you know that."

"I know, but I still don't like seeing you with others," she said a bit calmer now.

"You really shouldn't be this jealous, it's not good for you," she said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I know, it's just this is new for me," said Julia.

"What is?" Calleigh asked.

"Being so much in love and like this and every woman I see you with…" She stopped looking down.

"But Julia, do I sense you are insecure," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"No," she said a bit to harsh.

"It's OK, I know how you feel, now may I have just one drag," she said in a soft tone.

"You may not as you know it's not good for you and I will not have you smoke," she said in a firm tone.

"Awwww," said Calleigh and did a puppy dog face which looked really sad.

"I think I can solve this," said Julia took a drag and held it in before kissing Calleigh, this was something they did every once in a while, but not to often as Julia only was a party smoker. Calleigh on the other hand accepted that, but she did plan to make her quit it in the end and even if she liked the smoke kisses she didn't like the habit.

"Excuse me do you have a light?" they suddenly heard someone ask and broke free from each other a little.

"Yes," said Julia looking another woman up and down as she light her smoke. She thanked her and walked a few steps away.

"Ehm," said Calleigh, not too pleased.

"Oh relax, I don't want anyone but you, now do you want to dance more or should we go home?" she asked.

"Home, tired and we both need to get up early," said Calleigh as they headed down to the street to hunt for a cab. Julia couldn't resist but to give Calleigh a gentle slap on the as, which made her turn and say, "Hey, what did you do that for."

"Sorry, just couldn't resist, oh and you got something on your lip," she said.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

Julia leaned in to kiss, and answered, "Me."

Calleigh shook her head as she dragged her into the cab line whispering, "Thanks for you know…"

"You're welcome, just a way to show that you know…." Julia answered wrapping her arms around her from behind, leaning her head on her shoulder.__

_**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me**_

__It's a bit funny how Julia and Calleigh ended up together a half year back. Back then Calleigh were dating Eric, he had just woken from his coma, only he was no longer what she had seen a couple of months before so she figured it was they parted way, which he agreed on. They couldn't part long though as they worked on the same place, they had to see each other.

This early morning Calleigh had seen Horatio, Julia and Kyle argue outside the crime lab, she didn't ask and they didn't exactly tell as she had lost some of the contact she used to have with Horatio and Julia she had never really talked to. Only it looked serious as Kyle drove off, Horatio walked quickly pass her inside and Julia looked rather lost outside.

Calleigh though for a moment before she walked outside to check up on her and ask if she was OK. She just nodded and walked down to the car that by the looks of it didn't start. An angry Julia got out, kicked the tire leaned against it and let the tears fall.

Calleigh walked closer, gently offering a shoulder to cry on, which the other woman gladly accepted as she was too tired to put on a straight face right then.

They ended up going out for lunch as Calleigh had some free time and Julia needed to talk, which Calleigh for some odd reason didn't mind listening too.

The next day there was a note on Calleigh's desk saying "_**Thank you for yesterday, dinners on me tonight, meet me at the golden arms at seven Julia.**_"

_**It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small**__** talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear......**_

Calleigh was in 7th heaven, or at least that's how she felt, like she was floating on air. She had never before felt in love like this, it was like there was a million little butterflies flying inside off her only by the thought of Julia. Her Julia. They had only been dating for a couple of months, but Calleigh was sure she loved her. And she didn't usually fell in love this fast. It was just something about the way Julia talked to her and treated her.

Because Ms Duquesne were quite spoiled in every way by her sweetheart, whether it was cards, meals, chocolate (which Calleigh never really cared all that much for before), her favourite flower, tulips or other things. The one thing the two of them yet haven't shared with each other was a night. As Julia as the gentlewoman she was did everything to make her sweetheart or her Callicat as she called her happy. She had ended up calling her that as Calleigh sometimes tended to purr for her.

Calleigh sighed as she opened her mailbox and found a mail from Julia, she of course had opened it for work reasons, but the mail she was waiting for was not there at the moment, instead she read, "_My darling Callicat. I was wondering if you would come to dinner at my place around seven and perhaps spend the night. Your Julia."_

It was then it occurred to Calleigh what Julia between the lines amplified and wondered if she was ready for that, she had after all never been with a woman before and she had no idea how to do it, but she knew she wanted to.

She sighed as she wrote back, "_**Seven sounds fine my darling Julia, do you want me to bring anything or do you have all you need?"**_

She quickly got a replay back, "_As long as you bring your loving self I will be overjoyed, see you later, sweetheart as I have some deadlines to make."_

_**Don**__**'t go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me**_

__Julia and Calleigh lay in bed, they had just made love when a silent tear ran down Calleigh's cheek, this wasn't something that was usual as the ballistics expert didn't usually cry in front of other's unless she was very upset. That however was not the case this time.

"Callicat, what's wrong?" asked Julia over from the window where she was having a smoke.

"It's just, I'm so incredible happy with you, and I don't want it to end ever," she said with a little smile, patting at the bed for her lover to come back.

"Not with the smoke and it won't I promise," she said.

"Then put it out as I want you here," said Calleigh.

Julia sighed, did as she asked and crept into the bed with he blonde, snuggling close to her.

"Better," said Calleigh leaning her head against her chest.

"Mhm," she agreed, gently caressing her backside.

Calleigh yawned and Julia asked, "Tired?"

"Mhm, but I don't want this night to end as it has all been so amazing," Calleigh answered.

"You just sleep, I'll watch over you," said the older blonde, kissing the top off her head.

"Love my Julia," Calleigh whispered slowly drifting off.

"Love my Calleigh," said Julia with a satisfied sighed considering if it was time to give up the smoking to make her happy and also for her own good.

_**I**__**'ve had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do......  
**_

Julia Winston was watching the sleeping blonde in her bed the next morning, her hair spread around her. Peacefully sleeping she looked like an angel. At least to Julia she did.

Julia was thinking back on the relationships before her, they hadn't been anything like this, maybe t was because Julia had never before been so madly in love, never had it been anyone before her that made her heart race and she wanted to put before herself like this.

Never before had she been love like this. Calleigh looked beyond her flaws, beyond everything and loved her for who she really was in every way. Even on her bad days. The day the old blonde mostly wanted to end her life. Calleigh had been there for her, like no one else could.

They others had turned the back to her on those days, Calleigh hadn't, she had been there and helped her fight her inner demons. She had held her hand and barrowed her, her shoulder. As had Julia did for her when it got to rough. Calleigh had tried to make Julia mend herself to be a better mother for Kyle and Julia had been there and tried to help Calleigh with her father on his bad days as she had come across some off those and she also had helped the young blonde process a lot of what had happened over the years.

"Hey, beautiful," Calleigh's soft Southern drawl suddenly broke through her train off thoughts.

"Good morning, sweetheart, she answered her, bending down to give her a morning kiss.

"Why so serious?" she asked concerned.

"Just thinking about the past and us, I am so grateful for you," she said and smiled.

"Glad to hear that and I do feel the same way, dunno what I would have done without you the last six months, everything has just been so amazing," she said with a little sigh.

"It has. So are you up for breakfast, or shall we just stay in bed and you know," she said with a sly grin.

"Just stay in bed," said Calleigh dragging her down for a long deep kiss, giggling a little.

_**Don**__**'t go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me**_

Julia and Calleigh were dancing closely, it was their three years wedding anniversary and they were still as in love as the day they meet. No one else knew, but inside Calleigh a little life was growing, as they both wanted another little boy or girl in addition to Kyle as they both wanted to be there from the start.

Calleigh's eyes was closed leaning into Julia's chest and Julia's eyes were closed leaning her head on top of Calleigh's as the both slowly moved in paste of the music not caring about anyone, but themselves. There was no need to as right now the only one that mattered was the Callicat and her darling. She left out a soft purr that made the other woman smile a little before raising her chin to kiss her. Both would now and forever be truly, madly and deeply in love with each other as their love and devotion for each other grew stronger for every day.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
